Quiero Protegerte
by Ayane Fenrir
Summary: UA. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que sería divertido escuchar la confesión de una compañera? ¿Y sí esa compañera tiene un secreto terrible, que harías? Natsu sin querer, escucha la confesión de Lucy. Su compañera de escuela, y lo que ella le confiesa pone su mundo de cabeza/ tuve un aborto/ di a luz a un hijo ¿Qué hara Natsu para proteger lo que ya está roto? Advertencia: Violación.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. ¡Hola! Está es una adaptación de uno de mis mangas preferidos, espero que lo disfruten (solo que con los personajes de Fairy Tail xD).**

* * *

_**Su confesión**_

_**¡Los odio! ¡Les temo! ¡Los aborrezco!**_

Una pareja, el muchacho de pelo rosa, bufanda a rayas y la piel bronceada acercaba temerosamente la mano hacia la cara de una muchacha de su misma edad, rubia de ojos cafés grandes y llenos de tristeza. La muchacha no se movió de su sitio, mientras esperaba a que el joven delante de ella hiciera su movimiento. El muchacho peli rosa movía temblorosamente su mano… tratando de acariciarle la cara…

**Cuando de hombres se trata…**

Una muchacha albina, de ojos azules y sonrisa juguetona se acercó a un muchacho de pelo rosa y bufanda a rayas. La muchacha albina le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de manera infantil.

── ¡Dragnel-kun! ¡Vayamos de nuevo al karaoke!── canturreó la albina sin dejar de sonreír y guiñar el ojo de manera coqueta.

Natsu la ignoró y siguió mirando al frente. Una muchacha de pelo rojo escarlata se paró de inmediato al escuchar lo que la albina le había dicho a Natsu. Una vena de ira se formó en su frente. Se giró hacia Natsu y lo apuntó con su poderoso dedo acusador.

── ¡Natsu! ¡Hoy no te salvas de hacer la limpieza!── gritó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo altivamente. Natsu reprimió un suspiro de cansancio. A veces las dos chicas llegaban a enfadarlo de maneras inimaginables. Hizo un saludo militar.

──Entendido, Lisanna, Erza── dijo mientras fingía la mejor de las sonrisas inocentes que podía. Las chicas sonrieron complacidas ante la sonrisa "al estilo chibi" de Natsu.

──Muy bien── asintió Erza, dándole a entender a Natsu que no podría quitarse a la peli roja de encima. Ni aunque corriera hasta el fin del mundo.

Lisanna solo sonrió y asintió, Natsu no quitó la sonrisa falsa hasta que ambas chicas se hubieran perdido de vista.

Gray Fullbuster, el mejor amigo de Natsu, que observaba con interés la pequeña escena se acercó a Natsu, quién, al fin soltaba el aire de golpe.

── Y bien Natsu ¿quién te gusta más? ¿Lisanna la más linda pero chillona, o Erza la dura y mandona?── le preguntó Gray mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo, Natsu por el contrario se llevó un dedo a la sien, pensándolo un poco.

──Ninguna── soltó sin inmutarse, sonriendo de nuevo "al estilo tierno" y negando con el dedo. Gray tuvo que agarrarse de la butaca para no caerse hacia atrás de la impresión. Abrió la boca casi hasta el suelo y los ojos grandes como caricatura.

── ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO TODAS TE DAN IGUAL?!──chilló señalando a Natsu, Natsu resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos ante las payasadas de su amigo. Recargó su barbilla en su mano y miró atentamente a Gray.

──No, la única de la que pasaría totalmente sería Lucy Heartfilia.── diciendo esto, ambos muchachos se giraron para ver a la mencionada, Lucy se encontraba leyendo un libro, recargada en una de las ventanas del salón. La ventana estaba abierta y la brisa le revolvía varios mechones rubios. Gray sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver aquello. Gray pensaba que de verdad era muy guapa.

── ¿No se te hace linda?── le preguntó Gray sonriendo un poco, de nuevo, giró su vista hacia la muchacha rubia. Que parecía inmersa en su libro.

── No me gustan mucho las raras──le dijo secamente Natsu mirando a la muchacha rubia con seriedad. Al ver la duda en la cara de Gray, Natsu prosiguió a explicarse.

──La otra vez, quise tocarle el cabello para ver si se ilusionaba o algo así. Cuando apenas la iba a tocar, me miró aterrada y salió corriendo.

Gray asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

──Ah, ya. Como si estuviera loca── afirmó Gray, estirándose en el pupitre. Natsu asintió con énfasis.

──No te sientas ofendido, pero eso hace con todos los demás.── dijo Gray── A veces pienso que de verdad está loca.

Natsu abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor de matemáticas. Que ordenó que tomaran su asiento. La clase fue normal, sin nada nuevo. Solo ecuaciones, letras y números grandes. A Natsu le aburrían las matemáticas. Miró de soslayo a su compañera rubia, sentada en el otro extremo del salón. No parecía tan loca como Gray lo afirmaba. Pero ¿de verdad se asustaba con todos y no solo con él?

El profesor empezó a llamar a los alumnos para que pasaran al frente.

──Heartfilia, por favor pasa y resuelve el problema número cuatro.

La aludida se levantó como una autómata de su asiento y paso al frente, resolvió el problema sin casi despegar la mano de la pizarra. Cuando terminó el profesor se acercó para corregirle un signo mal. Ella retrocedió como si se hubiera electrocutado.

_Ya veo_, pensó Natsu mirando sin interés la reacción de su compañera. La clase terminó y el profesor pidió que le ayudaran a llevar las tareas a la sala de maestros.

──Olvídalo, yo no voy── dijo Lisanna ante la muda pregunta de Erza. Sin que nadie se dignara a pararse y llevar unas tristes hojas. Lucy de nuevo se levantó y sin decir palabra, tomó las hojas. Haciendo malabares, caminaba con dificultad. Natsu se levantó y se acercó a la chica. Le extendió la mano.

──Dámelas a mí── le dijo acercándose con la mano extendida, Lucy de nuevo retrocedió asustada. Tirando unas cuantas hojas. Lucy había retrocedido con fuerza que casi tropezaba con sus pies, pero Natsu la tomó de la mano y la recargó en la pared. Acorralándola contra su cuerpo. Natsu observó la mirada asustada de Lucy.

**Fue solo un momento, pero podía ver que me temía. Como si yo le fuese a hacer algo malo.**

Lucy escondió la barbilla entre las hojas, con la cara roja de la pena.

──Lo…siento── susurró tan bajo que solo Natsu pudo escucharla. Bufando con fastidio, Natsu recogió las hojas que estaban tiradas por el suelo y se las tendió a Lucy. La muchacha las tomó temerosa.

──Llévatelas tu sola entonces. No me fastidies── le dijo sin siquiera mirarla y dejándola atrás. Salió del salón y enseguida Gray se le acercó.

── ¡Vaya! No salió corriendo, eso es un avance. A pesar de que está loca, es muy mona cuando se asusta.

Natsu chistó la lengua sin darle importancia.

──Como sea, no me interesa.── fue lo último que dijo y Gray supo que Natsu no volvería a tocar el tema.

**No me agrada esta ciudad, aunque de ciudad no tiene nada. Solo es un pueblito comparado con las otras ciudades. Mi madre murió hace tiempo, mi hermana se fue de la casa y no hemos sabido de ella desde hace tiempo. Solo quedamos mi padre y yo. Y es algo que no me agrada tanto…**

Los camarones se freían en la sartén, la cebolla era picada y el ramen y la sopa miso eran servidos. Una mano con un plato humeante se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla que daba al restaurante.

── ¡El menú B está listo!── gritó Natsu dándole a Igneel el plato con camarones fritos, col y arroz. Igneel tomó el plato y lo puso entre las demás órdenes. Igneel entregó la orden a una pareja de ancianos.

── ¡Qué bien Igneel-san! ¡Veo que Natsu se vuelto un buen hombre!── dijo la rechoncha y sonriente ancianita. Igneel sonrió.

── ¿A que sí? Ya debería de pensar en hacerme abuelo y heredar el restaurante── bromeó Igneel entregando las demás órdenes. En la ventanita la cara de Natsu se asomó con una expresión de enfado y un aura de peligro lo rodeaba.

── ¡¿Pero qué dices, anciano senil?!── gritó Natsu poniendo caras raras de enfado, Igneel solo río ante la rabieta de su hijo.

La señora rechoncha rio, acompañando a Igneel. Entonces sus pequeños ojos se volvieron soñadores y sus regordetas mejillas se sonrojaron.

── ¿Te basta conmigo, Natsu-kun?── preguntó la señora, sosteniéndose una de sus rosadas mejillas con aire soñador. Natsu frunció el ceño.

── Usted ya tiene marido Señora Akira── le dijo el muchacho mientras salía de la cocina y llevaba una bandeja con comida. La madre de Erza dijo a su vez.

── ¿Qué te parece mi hija, Natsu-san?── ante la pregunta, Igneel asintió efusivamente. Natsu gruñó entre dientes.

── ¡DEJEN DE BUSCARME NOVIA!── gritó Natsu, rojo como el tomate mientras terminaba de repartir la comida. Natsu miró a Igneel con seriedad.

── No vuelvas a insinuar que me quede con la tienda. Sabes que lo detesto── le gruñó, Igneel borró la sonrisa de la cara y a su vez miró con seriedad a su hijo.

── ¿Por qué no te vuelves a casar, papá?── le preguntó con la misma seriedad, Igneel empezaba a fruncir el ceño, cuando sonrió de forma bobalicona.

──Es que… es que…── dijo jugando con sus dedos y sonrojándose. A Natsu le dio un tic en el ojo.

── ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!── gritó Natsu. Le sacaba de quicio el comportamiento de su padre. ¡Odiaba ese lugar! Se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y tomó la bolsa de pedidos que estaba en la mesa con la caja registradora.

── ¡Natsu! ¿A dónde vas en horas de trabajo?── le gritó Igneel, agitando su puño y haciendo una rabieta casi parecida a la de Natsu. Sin escuchar a su padre, Natsu se fue del restaurante.

**¿Quién querría pasarse la vida aquí? No pienso quedarme atrapado en el campo, yo quiero ir a la universidad y no pasarme la vida cocinando y vendiendo comida. **

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con una voz que conocía muy bien.

── ¡Dragnel-kun!── Lisanna apareció casi por arte de magia. Natsu la miró casi embobado. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado, ya estaba anocheciendo.

── ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?── le preguntó Natsu. Lisanna sonrió infantilmente y sacó un poco la lengua.

── Quería verte, Dragnel-kun.── susurró Lisanna, casi sin decir ninguna palabra. Natsu se acercó a la muchacha y se inclinó, tomó su cara con su mano derecha y se inclinó para besarla. Quería mejorar sus habilidades de mujeriego, para cuando llegara la universidad… no tuviera ningún problema en ese campo. Lisanna cerró los ojos, aceptándolo. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Lisanna en su boca. Solo un poco más…

── ¡NAAAATSU!── Natsu se separó rápidamente de Lisanna, ese grito… conocía ese grito… era como escuchar al can cerbero ladrar en las puertas del infierno.

── ¡TE VOLVISTE A SALTAR LA LIMPIEZA!── gritó Erza poniéndose en jarras y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Lisanna se puso delante de Natsu.

── ¡¿Te crees su madre, Erza?!── gritó Lisanna pegando su frente a la de Erza. Erza hizo lo mismo, Natsu retrocedía sin dejar de ver a las dos mujeres, casi podía verse un rayo chocando entre ellas.

── ¡Solo me encargo de que cumpla con su deber!── gritó a su vez Erza. Natsu trató de correr, pero no llego tan lejos. Ya que las chicas lo alcanzaron.

──Lo siento, chicas, tengo que ir a hacer unas entregas.

── ¡Yo voy!── gritó Lisanna tomando de un brazo a Natsu, Erza hizo lo mismo y miró a Lisanna con reto.

──Pero tengo que ir ahí, primero── señaló una iglesia. Realmente no tenía que ir a la iglesia, pero todo con tal de librarse de las chicas. Las muchachas se pusieron pálidas.

── ¡Es esa iglesia!── gritó Lisanna señalando la iglesia.

Erza no dijo nada, solo miró con miedo la estructura.

──Se dice que en las noches, aparece en el campanario una mujer que llora y después se puede escuchar su terrorífico grito cuando se lanza desde el campanario.

Dijo Erza con la voz temblorosa. Natsu sonrió de nuevo, su estilo tierno.

──Así es… entonces… ¿vienen?── preguntó Natsu empezando a caminar hacia la iglesia. Lisanna y Erza no dijeron nada, solo intercambiaron una mirada asustada y salieron corriendo. Natsu vio a las dos chicas correr como alma que lleva el diablo, se encogió de hombros y entró al recinto. Se hincó enfrente de una de las bancas.

──Señor, he venido a confesarme… hace tiempo inventé que una mujer se había suicidado saltando desde el campanario… pero Dios…

Natsu paró su confesión, se llevó una mano a los ojos y se rio a carcajadas.

── ¡Pobres ilusos! ¡SE LO CREYERON TODO!── río a carcajadas, cuando no pudo reír más. Cayó de espaldas, mirando las vitrinas coloridas. Del techo… con las carcajadas desapareciendo, de nuevo, su cara se puso seria.

──Una cosa más… voy a abandonar a mi padre. Mi hermana hizo lo mismo ¿está mal lo que hago?── preguntó al aire, escuchando el eco de su voz devolverle la pregunta. Natsu se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y estaba a punto de salir. Cuando escuchó la gran puerta de madera arrastrarse… alguien había entrado…

── ¡Mierda!──exclamó entre dientes, escabulléndose hacia el confesionario. Se agachó y miró un poco por encima del mueble… era Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.

**¿Pero que hace aquí? Cierto… se acaba de mudar, no conoce las leyendas urbanas de la ciudad…**

Natsu se inclinó más sobre el mueble, Lucy parecía observar su alrededor con interés. Sin querer el zapato de él pegó contra la madera. La rubia giró sobre si misma aterrada…

── ¿Quién está ahí?── preguntó. Natsu se cubrió la boca para no gritar.

──El… el cura…── dijo mientras se cubría la boca y hacía la voz más grave que podía. Lucy pareció calmarse.

── ¿El cura?

Natsu sintió que un peso enorme se le quitaba del pecho.

── ¿Se habrá ido?── susurró. Hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Lucy… se había metido al confesionario…

──No soy cristiana, pero ¿puede confesarme?── Natsu echó un vistazo sobre las pequeñas rendijas del confesionario. La vio hincada con las manos juntas y con los ojos cerrados…

Natsu entonces pensó que serían estupideces de su edad.

──Puedes confesarte── dijo imitando la voz grave. Lucy parecía dudar. Pero cuando habló, lo hizo sin detenerse, casi sin respirar… una confesión que le astillaría el corazón a Natsu.

──Cuando estaba en secundaria, mi padrastro me violó. Quedé embarazada y tuve un aborto.

Natsu sintió que miles de cuchillos, astillas o lo más filoso del universo se le clavaban en el pecho y lo dejaba sin aire. No podía creerlo, no podía… era tan… tan…

_Doloroso, irreal, bizarro, histriónico…_

Pero estaba seguro de que **no** era una broma.

**Pensaba que escuchar la confesión de una compañera de clases, sería cualquier tontería… por eso… ella…**

──A pesar de todo── siguió hablando, sin piedad, sin misericordia── Mi madre se negó a ayudarme y los abusos de mi padrastro continuaron… quedé embarazada de nuevo. Y hoy… hace un año que di a luz a un niño y lo di en adopción.

Natsu no podía decidir qué emoción sentía en ese momento. Era una mezcla de todo, tristeza, dolor, ira, culpa. Sentía muchas cosas que no podía decidir que sentir primero. Miró de nuevo a Lucy, para comprobar o desear de lo que ella acababa de decir fuese una broma. Pero no lo era, o no lo parecía.

Natsu sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Y Lucy empezó a sollozar.

**Fue ahí, en ese lugar, en esa iglesia en donde escuché ****su confesión**.

* * *

**Hace tiempo que quería adaptar esta historia con Fairy Tail, pero o no me sentía muy segura o por la falta de tiempo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ustedes deciden si continuo la historia o me rindo en ello xD. Comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas con muy bien recibidas.**

**N/A: El manga se llama Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki. Tampoco me pertenece.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Su herida**_

_¿Hoy hace un año? ¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo que dio a luz a un hijo?_

Natsu no lo terminaba de creer, no podía creerlo. Era demasiado para él. Se cubrió la boca para ahogar los jadeos, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y sus ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

**Lucy Heartfilia no puede acercarse a ningún hombre… porque…**

_Fue violada._

_Tuvo un aborto._

_Un parto._

Lucy, todavía hincada siguió hablando.

──No…── su voz se quebró, pero tomó aire y siguió hablando── No me gustaba la idea de tener a ese niño dentro de mí… me daba miedo y me sentía triste. Pero cuando se decidió que iba a darlo en adopción, me sentí enormemente aliviada.

Lucy se secó las lágrimas y de nuevo, tomó aire.

──A parte de eso, nunca he llegado a verle. Aún así…── Lucy por fin se derrumbó en lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, tratando de pararlas. Pero fue inútil, lloró y con la voz quebrada continuó.

──A pesar de no haberle visto nunca ¿está mal que celebre su cumpleaños?

Natsu crispó la mano que cubría su boca.

**¿Cómo quiere que responda a eso? ¡No sé qué decirle!**

Escuchando los sollozos imparables de Lucy, Natsu gritó sin pensar.

── ¡TIENES EL AMPARO DE DIOS!

Al saber lo que había dicho, de nuevo se cubrió la boca. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel por si Lucy lo descubría. Pero ella, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, triste, pero sonrió.

──Gracias.── susurró levantándose y saliendo de la iglesia. Natsu no se movió de su sitio en mucho tiempo, regulando su respiración y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Igneel lo recibió cuando llegó a casa muy en la noche.

── ¡Natsu! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!── gritó, Natsu pasó sin decir nada.── ¡Si no fuera por Erza, me muero de tanto trabajo! ¡Dale las gracias!

Erza que fregaba los platos, sonrió incómoda.

──Eh, Erza ¿Cómo es Lucy Heartfilia?── le preguntó Natsu mirándola seriamente. Erza se extrañó de esa pregunta. Pero lo pensó un momento.

──Suele ser muy callada y pasiva…── dijo, realmente no era muy cercana a Lucy. Así que no supo decir más. Natsu, al ver la cara de Erza supo que no sacaría más.

──Oh── fue lo único que dijo, con la cara seria se retiró a su habitación. Su amiga pelirroja, preocupada le preguntó.

── Natsu ¿sucedió algo en la iglesia?── preguntó Erza, Igneel levantó una ceja.

── ¿Cuál iglesia?

Mientras Erza le explicaba la leyenda urbana de aquella iglesia a Igneel, Natsu subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu seguía pensando sobre la situación de Lucy. No había podido sacárselo de la cabeza.

**Un momento. Si me paro a pensar, es imposible que haya podido pasarle todo eso… **

Mientras divagaba, se puso a buscar a la rubia. Cuando no la encontró en el salón, buscó en la azotea y en los pasillos. La encontró en las escaleras. Estaba parada en medio, y hablaba sola continuamente. Natsu la observaba con atención.

──Gracias, lo siento, gracias, lo siento, gracias, lo siento── repetía una y otra vez, sola. Parecía que ensayaba los diálogos de una obra. Natsu sin detener su escrutinio de nuevo pensó que de verdad era imposible que le haya tenido un hijo. Ya que tenía buena complexión física, era delgada y de buen cuerpo.

Escuchó una tercera voz aproximarse, Natsu se hincó y apoyó las manos sobre el barandal de la escalera para poder espiar. Una muchacha de cabello verde se aproximaba a Lucy.

── ¡Heartfilia-san! ¿Te gustó la tarta de ayer?── le preguntó acercándose a la rubia, Natsu bajó la mirada y se recargó sobre los barandales. Era Bisca y según tenía entendido tenía una panadería.

──Siento mucho haber llegado cuando ya cerraban.

Bisca negó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

── ¿De quién fue el cumpleaños?── preguntó Bisca con curiosidad. Lucy de nuevo sonrió, pero de nuevo, con tristeza.

Natsu tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y enterró los dedos en su cabellera. Sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca al darse cuenta de que de verdad a Lucy había dado a luz.

De nuevo, aquellas palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza. Como un martillo muy pesado que le pegaba en la cabeza. _Hoy hace un año._

── ¿Dragnel-kun?── escuchó la voz de Lucy a su espalda. Se giró exaltado, la rubia lo miraba seriamente.

──Gracias por lo de ayer, y lo siento── Natsu la miró extrañado. Lucy se giró y empezó a bajar las escaleras corriendo. En su camino se tropezó con Gray.

──Lo siento── fue lo único que le dijo Gray y Lucy lo miró como si llevara una máscara de terror puesta. Lucy corrió.

Natsu no había apartado la vista de donde Lucy había desaparecido.

**¿Estaba practicando lo que iba a decirme? ¿Acaso su comportamiento infantil se deba a que fue abusada por su padrastro?**

Natsu se imaginó a Lucy con la ropa desgarrada… al pensarlo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

── ¡No te lo imagines!── gritó Natsu sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, Gray miró extrañado a su amigo, pero no dijo nada, probablemente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentridades de Natsu.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo pudo ver a Lucy hablando con unas compañeras, y vio que se reía, pero no de la manera triste que la caracterizaba. Si no que sonrió con dulzura. Natsu por más que trato, no le pudo despegar la mirada de encima.

Por otro lado en el baño de chicas, Lisanna se terminaba de poner labial rosa. Se miró de nuevo al espejo y sonrió con coquetería. Y con esa sonrisa como una de sus armas mortales se aproximó a Natsu.

── ¡Dragnel-kun! ¡Tengo un DVD muy bueno!── dijo lo más amistosa que pudo. Pero Natsu no parecía escucharla en ningún momento.

──Lo siento, tengo que ayudar en la tienda── dijo apresuradamente recogiendo su mochila y observando a Lucy, que se despedía alegremente de sus demás compañeras. Dejó a Lisanna ahí, con la cara de absoluta sorpresa y un malestar en el pecho.

Natsu seguía a Lucy con cuidado, observándola en la lejanía. Tenía que asegurarse… de una prueba de que probara que ella había dicho la verdad. Aunque en el fondo se sentía como un acosador.

**Seguramente la confesión de ayer era para salir de su aburrida rutina diaria y hacerse la víctima por un momento, cuando en realidad tendrá una buena madre y un padre amable esperándola en casa.**

Natsu asintió concordando con su hipótesis. De pronto vio que Lucy se detuvo, ella estaba observando a un bebé en una carriola. Ella lo observaba profundamente y Natsu se preguntó si ella pensaba que así luciría su hijo. Cuando Lucy se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, la madre del bebé gritó.

── ¡Qué alguien pare el carrito!── Lucy se giró y tiró su mochila a un lado mientras corría hacia el carrito.

── ¡No me jodas!── gritó Natsu tirando a un lado su mochila y corriendo hacia Lucy. Cuando la alcanzó, ambos se pusieron enfrente del cochecito y Natsu abrazó a Lucy, poniendo una mano enfrente de él para detener el próximo golpe que se aproximaba. Pero el cochecito al momento de frenar, golpeó en el antebrazo a Natsu, tirándolo al suelo junto con Lucy. El bebé empezó a llorar.

Natsu sintió un dolor punzante en la frente y también algo empaparle la frente. Se llevó una mano a la frente para parar la hemorragia. Abrió los ojos para ver el estado de Lucy. En la fuerza de la caída, se le había levantado la falta, dejando ver sus bragas. Pero Natsu no se fijó en sus bragas, si no en una cicatriz que estaba en su vientre.

Lucy abrió los ojos y al ver la mirada sorprendida de Natsu se irguió rápidamente, en cambio Natsu trataba de asimilar aquella imagen.

**Estoy seguro de haber visto esa cicatriz antes… ¿Una…cesárea? **

La madre se había acercado corriendo hacia ellos, Lucy se había fijado en la cortada de Natsu. Acercó su mano temerosa a la cara del muchacho.

──Estás sangrando── murmuró temerosa de la mirada tan penetrante de Natsu. Natsu la observaba como si fuese un fantasma. En ese momento su mente hizo un _click_ profundo.

**Entonces… ¿todo era verdad? El embarazo, el aborto, el parto…**

**Natsu pudo ver, a través de Lucy, su tristeza, su soledad, su desamparo y su herida… la herida en su cuerpo y en su corazón.**

* * *

**Bien, porque ustedes lo pidieron coleguillas XD. Segunda parte y sin tardarme tanto (aleluya). Se supone que debería de estar investigando sobre trastornos emocionales en este momento pero... Nop :P. Ya saben dudas, preguntas, críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas.  
**

**Se portan mal...**

**Ayane.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cuando sonríe**_

Natsu seguía en shock por lo que vio en la piel de Lucy, no parecía sentir la sangre empapándole la frente ni el dolor de su herida. Solo miraba fijamente a Lucy, como si ella fuese un fantasma. Lucy al contrario de su compañero, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda y de nuevo, se acercó a la cara sorprendida de Natsu.

──Hay que limpiarte la sangre── susurró limpiándole las gotitas de sangre de la frente. Pero al captar la mirada penetrante de Natsu, ella se avergonzó. Porque presentía que él había visto _aquella_ cicatriz. Sin decir nada, Natsu se limpió la sangre de su frente con la manga del suéter. Se levantó y esperó a que su compañera se levantara, tendría que vendar su cortada si no, Igneel haría un escándalo.

En el pequeño hospital, esperó a que el doctor le terminara de poner el parche con Lucy a su lado, que seguía callada y con la vista baja. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del hospital, escuchó pasos correr, Igneel apareció asustado y todavía con el delantal y el pañuelo sobre la cabeza.

── ¡Natsu!

Natsu se giró para ver a su padre con un poco de vergüenza. Por si no fuera suficientemente penosa la situación, Igneel se lanzó a brazos de su hijo.

── ¡No me abandones Natsu!── gritó Igneel con un tono demasiado teatral. A Natsu casi le da un tic.

── ¡Suéltame, papá!── gritó tratando de quitarse a su dramático padre de encima. Igneel soltó a Natsu y miró con severidad a Lucy.

── ¡¿Tú le has hecho esto a mi Natsu?! ¡¿Y tus padres?!── le gritó, Lucy se encogió un poco ante la severidad de Igneel.

──Ya papá, déjala.── interfirió Natsu al ver la cara incómoda de Lucy.

──Vivo sola y mis padres dejaron de llamarme hace tiempo── dijo llevándose tímidamente un dedo a su boca. Igneel levantó una ceja. Y Natsu prestó atención a lo dicho por su compañera rubia.

── ¿Qué vives sola? ¿A tu edad?── le preguntó Igneel con preocupación, Natsu notó que Lucy le fue perdiendo el miedo a Igneel ante la preocupación de este.

Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, la madre del infante se acercó. La mamá del niño al que salvaron.

──Disculpe…── llamó la madre con el bebé en brazos. Igneel se giró a verla.── ¡Ha sido culpa mía, su hijo se lastimo salvando a mi bebé!

Igneel pareció calmarse un poco, después sonrió al ver al bebé balbucear.

── ¡Pero qué ternurita!── exclamó haciendo una mueca al bebé, lo que lo hizo reír. Natsu levantó una ceja y de nuevo el tic se hizo presente esta vez en su ceja.

──Mira que se ha calmado muy pronto.── susurró entre dientes. Lucy no había dejado de ver al bebé y sonrió tiernamente. Natsu lo había notado.

──Bueno, yo ya me iré── dijo Lucy haciendo una reverencia educada y caminando hacia la salida. Natsu vio que rengueaba. Se había lastimado en la caída.

──Espera Heartfilia.── la llamó acercándose y sacándole un susto a Lucy.── Te acompaño a tu casa, ya es de noche y no es seguro ir por ahí sola a estas horas. Además de que estás lastimada.

Lucy lo miró con miedo.

──No tengas miedo── le dijo, tratando de suavizar su expresión. Lucy se sonrojó.

── ¡No! ¡No tengo miedo!── exclamó avergonzada, pero después se llevó una mano a la cara.── ¿O lo parece?

Natsu giró la cara para que Lucy no viera su cara de decepción con irritación.

Caminó al lado de ella, en silencio, para no incomodarla. Pero ella parecía muy tensa e incómoda.

Natsu caminó en reversa. Lucy lo miró por encima de su hombro.

──Caminaré un poco detrás tuyo── al ver que se calmaba un poco decidió caminar, pero pensó que todavía estaba muy cerca de ella. Así que se hizo un poco más para atrás.

──Me iré un poco más para atrás.── le dijo sonriendo tontamente, para que se calmara. Lucy se relajó.

──Oye…── la llamó de nuevo, Lucy se estremeció y se giró a verlo molesta.

Natsu de nuevo sonrió, pero con disculpas.

──Ya no hablo más entonces…

Caminaron un rato en silencio, Natsu se preguntó si ella tomaría más confianza si no hablaba. Aburrido Natsu se puso a cantar "The Kill" de 30 Seconds to Mars. Mientras cantaba, pensó en su compañera que iba a unos pasos delante de él.

**Aunque solo tenga dieciséis años, vive en estas condiciones… Pero ¿podría cambiar si conoce a algún chico que le guste? ¿O siempre va a vivir con miedo a los hombres? Además… ¿de qué clase de hombre se iba a enamorar?**

Pensó Natsu, parando de cantar por un momento. Pero cerró los ojos y siguió cantando, recordando la letra y tratando de imaginarse con la voz de Jared Leto. Su compañera se detuvo un momento y giró a verlo, sonriendo inesperadamente alegre. Algo que dejó sin palabras a Natsu.

── ¡Esa canción me suena!── exclamó sin dejar de sonreír.── ¡Me gusta!

Natsu seguía mudo, no sabía si estaba más impresionado por la sonrisa de Lucy o porque ella conocía 30 Seconds to Mars.

──Oh── fue lo que atinó a decir, aunque no sonó muy inteligente por su parte. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

──No… ¿No me digas que?...── de nuevo sonó como un lerdo. Pero Lucy miró su reloj interrumpiendo lo que Natsu iba a decir, aunque él sabía que no había caso de que intentara hablar. Sonaría como un bobo.

──No falta mucho para llegar a mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme── dijo mirando su reloj y señaló al norte. Natsu seguía confundido, habló como un autómata.

──N-no… hay problema── murmuró sin dejar de ver a Lucy. Ella de nuevo, le dedico aquella sonrisa suya, dulce y alegre.

──Y gracias por ayudar al bebé── dijo girándose y sonriéndole una última vez antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo Natsu no le despegó la mirada de encima.

── ¿Eh? No era al bebé a quién quería ayudar── _era a ti_. Pensó, pero Lucy no lo escuchó. Natsu se rascó la nuca y decidió regresar, porque si no, el histérico de su padre no lo dejaría en paz…

En la noche Natsu bajó a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, con la toalla todavía sobre los hombros. Igneel estaba en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un libro, cuando se percato de la presencia de Natsu. Ya que el muchacho no dejaba de cantar la misma canción que estuvo cantando toda la tarde desde que regresó.

──Llevas un rato con la misma canción── observó Igneel con curiosidad, despegando la vista de su libro y fijándola en Natsu. Natsu paró de beber el yogurt de arándano y miró a Igneel confundido. _No lo había notado._

── ¿Así?── le preguntó dejando en la mesa el yogurt y terminando de secarse el cabello húmedo. Igneel asintió, pasando una página de su libro, pero de pronto su cara se puso seria.

──Escúchame, Natsu── le dijo serio Igneel, de nuevo, desviando la mirada de su libro para mirar a Natsu.──Aléjate de esa chica.

── ¿Qué?── preguntó Natsu nervioso. **Es posible… ¿Habrá visto algo en ella que solo los padres ven? ¡Este padre da miedo!**

── ¡¿Y eso porque?!── preguntó sin querer sonar alterado, pero los nervios lo dominaron. Igneel se encogió de hombros.

──Por nada en particular, no te acerques a ella y punto.── dijo sin mirar a Natsu y retomando su lectura, el corazón de Natsu latió con fuerza a causa de los nervios.

──Sus padres viven lejos ¿no? No sería una buena camarera en la tienda.

Natsu sintió un tic en el ojo derecho a causa del enfado ¡De nuevo Igneel con el tema de novias!

── ¡Vete a la cama, anciano!── le gritó y dando pisoteadas se retiró a su cuarto.

──Maldito viejo, no sé quién querría llevar este restaurante──gruñó acariciándose la nuca, a veces el comportamiento infantil de Igneel, lo sacaba de quicio.

Entonces recordó la sonrisa de Lucy.

**Si ha podido sonreír así significa ¿Qué se ha recuperado un poco?**

Natsu se arrodillo sobre el último cajón de su encimera. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se acercó un poco más de cerca el disco de "A Beautiful Lie". Sonrió sin pensarlo.

── ¡Aquí está! ¡Está es la canción! ¡Es la número 4!── exclamó con alegría. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, dejó el disco en su mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama mirando el techo.

**¿Pero qué hago? No me había interesado en ella hasta oír su confesión por accidente. Hasta oír que la violaron, abortó y dio a luz a un hijo. Si puede, debería tener un novio… ¿pero qué clase de hombre? ¿Qué clase de hombre le gustaría?**

Pensó Natsu adormilándose, sin dejar de pensar en Lucy sonriendo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Natsu buscaba a Lucy en el salón, Lisanna que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Natsu.

── ¿Dragnel-kun? ¿A quién buscas? ¿Por qué vas con esa cara?── le preguntó alzando una ceja. Natsu no la miró, solo se sentó y esperó a que apareciera Lucy.

──No estoy buscando a nadie.── mintió.

──Buenos días, Dragnel-kun── esa voz… Natsu se giró rápidamente mirando a Lucy detrás de él.

── ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?── le preguntó preocupada. Natsu se sonrojó.

──Está bien, g-gracias.── Lucy sonrió de nuevo, y Natsu sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando la vio sonreír.

Lucy se pasó al lado de él y Natsu pudo oler su perfume. De nuevo sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Lisanna que había estado observando esa escena, frunció el ceño incómoda.

**¿Por qué de repente siento punzadas en el pecho? Cuando la veo sonreír así… ¿Por qué?**

_**Duele.**_

**¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho?**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a los que dejan review! ¡En serio muchachos (as), son geniales :D! Disculpen si no contesto sus reviews, he estado algo ocupada, pero si los leo y me hacen muy feliz :). Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica constructiva, es muy bien recibida.  
**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**A.F**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esa chica especial**_

**¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho?**

Pensó Natsu confundido por aquel dolor que sintió cuando vio a Lucy sonreír de aquella manera, trataba de quitárselo de la cabeza, pero simplemente no podía. La imagen de Lucy sonriendo con dulzura, no abandonaba su mente, por más que intentara concentrarse en las clases.

──Heartfilia-san…── intentó llamarla en una de las pausas de clases, pero Natsu no pudo elevar mucho la voz por la pena. Lucy se encontraba a un par de sillas por delante de Natsu, leía con mucho interés un libro de Edgar Allan Poe. Natsu se llevó sus manos a la cabeza con frustración.

_¡¿Por qué no puedo hablarle?! _

Erza, que desde hacía rato observaba curiosa la escena, decidió interferir por el bien de Natsu.

──Heartfilia-san, Natsu te está llamando── en cuanto Lucy escucho el nombre de Natsu, dejó a un lado su libro y se paró detrás de Natsu, que seguía desordenándose el cabello con frustración, sin notar la presencia de Lucy.

── ¿Qué pasa Dragnel-kun?── le preguntó suavemente. Natsu dio un respingo al sentir de nuevo su corazón saltar con ese dolor tan extraño. Se giró rápidamente, sonrojándose.

──Eh…No…ah…yo…── balbuceó rápidamente, sintiéndose como un completo idiota por cada palabra sin sentido que decía.

──Scarlet-san me dijo que me estabas llamando.

Natsu desvió la mirada, un poco apenado. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó.

──Bueno…yo…── sonrió apenado, decidiendo que no hablaría más, porque lo haría quedar todavía más en ridículo. Así que saco el CD y se lo extendió a Lucy, que lo miró sorprendida.

Lucy lo tomó y lo observó detenidamente.

──Te lo puedo prestar si quieres, la canción que decías que te gustaba es la 4.── dijo rojo de la pena, Lucy miró el CD detenidamente y después volvió a sonreír tiernamente.

──Es la 3── dijo mirando el disco, Natsu abrió la boca con sorpresa.

── ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!── preguntó atónito, sonrojándose a más no poder.

──Sipo.

── ¿Cómo lo sabes?── le preguntó Natsu atónito. Lucy se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió juguetonamente.

──Yo también lo tengo── dijo sin dejar de sonreír con diversión. Natsu se hincó en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, desordenándolo. _¡Qué lerdo soy! ¡Por supuesto que tiene el CD!_

Lucy se había hincado a su lado, Natsu se hizo para atrás con sorpresa de tenerla tan cerca de su cara.

──Pero me lo deje en mi otra casa ¿Me lo dejas?── le preguntó sonriendo con dulzura, Natsu la miró largamente, como un bobo. De nuevo, sintió su cara enrojecer.

──Eh…claro, cuando quieras me lo devuelves── le dijo desviando la mirada con pena. Estaban tan concentrados en sus miradas, que no notaron a Gray, que se acercaba detrás de Natsu. Se inclinó con curiosidad.

── ¿Qué hacen?── preguntó amablemente, Lucy lanzo un gritito de sorpresa y se hizo para atrás con terror. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo. Dejando a Gray sorprendido.

── ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Pero si estaba muy tranquila contigo! ¡¿Por qué?!── preguntó Gray llevándose las manos a su cabeza y desordenando su cabello. Natsu solo se llevó la mano a la boca sonrojándose ¿de verdad estaba más tranquila con él?

Gray había dejado de hacer su rabieta y miró a Natsu haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

──Y tú decías que pasabas de ella── dijo sin dejar de hacer pucheros. Natsu recogió el CD que se le había caído a Lucy en su huida de la cara horrible de Gray.

A la salida de la escuela Lucy fue a su casillero de zapatos para cambiárselos e irse a casa. Cuando abrió el casillero encontró el disco con una pequeña nota pegada.

_No te llevas bien con los chicos ¿verdad?_ Lucy se sorprendió por la pregunta, que no pensó en nada. Sin querer, dejó que su pasado horroroso se colara en su mente, trayendo recuerdos dolorosos.

Por otro lado Natsu en compañía de Gray también se iban a casa. Cuando Natsu se puso los zapatos, sintió algo que le molestaba en la suela.

Se sorprendió cuando vio la pulcra y delicada letra de Lucy.

_Gracias por el CD. Eres especial para mi Dragnel-kun._

A leer esto, Natsu se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo su cara enrojecer y su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza_. _Sonrió con ganas, se hincó y grito con emoción. Asustando a Gray con su grito.

En la noche en el restaurante. Natsu cantaba la misma canción que había estado cantando desde el día anterior. Mientras preparaba la comida, Erza lo miraba curiosa.

──Toma, el menú B está listo── le extendió el palto a Erza, que lo tomó sin dejar de mirar curiosa a Natsu. Natsu siguió cantando. Erza sonrió.

──Últimamente estas muy alegre Natsu. Has estado tarareando y cantando toda la tarde──observó Erza sonriendo, Natsu la miró con sorpresa.

── ¿Estoy alegre?── le preguntó, Erza asintió sonriendo.

──Igual que cuando te regalaron el Chrono Trigger.

Erza salió con una pequeña bandeja con las órdenes y Natsu se quedó pensativo. Dándose cuenta de que de verdad estaba muy feliz. _¿Por qué estoy tan feliz?_

Al día siguiente Natsu no paraba de pensar.

**¿Estaré así porque Lucy Heartfilia me ha dicho que soy especial para ella? ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? ¿Qué significa que soy especial para ella?**

Decidido a obtener respuestas, Natsu buscó a Lucy para preguntarle… pero…

──Ah…Uh…Hear-rtfilia-san──la llamó tartamudeando, pero Lucy no lo escuchó porque estaba lavándose las manos después de su clase de educación física.

_No es un buen lugar._ Pensó pensando que se molestaría.

_No es un buen momento_. Más tarde, la vio entrar al servicio de chicas.

──Dijiste que pasabas de Lucy Heartfilia── dijo Lisanna recargada en la puerta, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Natsu. Natsu se sorprendió al no escucharla acercarse.

──Lisanna── dijo sorprendido.── Nunca he dicho…

Lisanna lo interrumpió.

── ¡Lo dijiste!── dijo con el ceño fruncido, Natsu estaba a punto de protestar, pero recordó repentinamente que de verdad lo había dicho. Que pasaba de Lucy Heartfilia.

── ¿Lo escuchaste?── le preguntó con miedo. Lisanna asintió.

──En esa clase se escucha todo.

Natsu desvió la mirada, tratando de quitarle peso al tema.

──No me interesa realmente.

──Mírame cuando me hablas── dijo Lisanna, que odiaba que no la miraran a los ojos cuando hablan con ella.

Natsu la miró, sin pensarlo mucho, la abrazó. Pero en el momento en el que la abrazo, la imagen de Lucy se le vino a la mente.

**Con ella si puedo tocarla y abrazarla y las dos son **_**mujeres**_**. Seguro que las dos tienen****el mismo tacto… y aún así porque son tan diferentes.**

──Hasta luego, me voy a casa── le dijo Natsu al separarse, Lisanna se sonrojó. Cuando Natsu se fue. Lisanna se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

Natsu caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela. Siguiendo pensando en Lucy.

**Mañana intentaré hablar con ella, probaré a la hora del almuerzo o algo… en un lugar tranquilo, cuando esté sola.**

Como una respuesta a sus pensamientos, escuchó la voz de Lucy llamarlo de lejos.

── ¡Eh Dragnel-kun!

Natsu se giró a verla, con la cara roja. Lucy le tendió el CD.

──Toma, gracias por prestármelo── Natsu miraba a Lucy sin decir nada. Pero luego reaccionó y tomó el CD.

──Ah, pero te dije que me lo devolvieras cuando quisieras.

Dijo Natsu, olvidando lo que quería preguntarle. Lucy volvió a sonreír dulcemente y se despidió con la mano de Natsu. Natsu seguía observándola, sin decir nada.

**Pero si no soy capaz de hablarle… ¿eso quiere decir que…? ¿Yo…?**

En respuesta a lo que pensaba, su corazón dolió. Como solía dolerle en estos dos días.

Entonces habló sin pensar.

──Oye ¿Por qué dijiste que era especial?

Lucy detuvo sus pasos en cuanto lo escuchó. Lo miró con clara sorpresa, pero Natsu seguía imperturbable. **Debería de ser capaz de entender a una chica con problemas, pero…**

La voz de Lucy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

──Dragnel-kun. El otro día en clase, dijiste que sería la única chica de la que pasarías.

A las palabras de Lucy, Natsu sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco horrible, como si un camión se hubiese estrellado contra unos coches. No tan literal, pero era la imagen más acertada que se le ocurrió para describir como se sintió. Sudó frio y miró a Lucy con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

── ¿Me…escuchaste…?──le preguntó con la voz baja, Lucy asintió. Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron y bajó un poco la vista mientras siguió hablando.

──Se me dan muy mal los hombres, pero tú te portas muy bien conmigo. Por eso sé que no piensas en mí como mujer. Estoy segura de que es porque eres una buena persona, y por eso tú no me das miedo. Es por eso que eres especial.

Concluyó sonriendo dulcemente, esa sonrisa que hacía sonrojar a Natsu. Natsu se había quedado procesando las palabras dichas por su compañera.

**¿Ésa es la razón? Quizá debería de hacer la primera estupidez que se me pase por la cabeza…** Natsu pensó en besarla, pero sabía que Lucy lloraría, le temería y lo odiaría por hacer eso.

**Si su idea de "especial" es esa tontería, no tengo nada que perder. Si aunque sea le pongo un dedo encima, llorará. De todas maneras sé lo afligida que está. **

Natsu cerró los puños y miró seriamente a Lucy.

── ¿Dragnel-kun?── preguntó Lucy al ver la mirada seria de Natsu. Natsu tomó aire, preparándose lo que le diría a continuación.

──Heartfilia, lo sé todo…tu secreto…

──Ah, otra cosa…── le interrumpió Lucy, el muchacho sabía que ella no lo había escuchado en lo absoluto, lo que estaba a punto de decirle.──Para mí eres importante, porque eres mi mejor y único amigo. Juntos salvamos a aquel bebé.

De nuevo, aquel dolor punzante en el pecho de Natsu hizo que se estremeciera. Una felicidad muy grande, lo embargó. Pero también una tristeza, era un sentimiento agridulce.

Natsu se hincó en el suelo y se llevó las manos al cabello, dejando que aquel dolor hiciese lo que quisiese en corazón. No lo terminaba de entender, no del todo.

**Estoy feliz, pero a la vez estoy triste. Este dolor… duele mucho. Estoy hecho polvo ¿Qué me ha hecho?**

── ¿Dragnel-kun? ¿Qué sucede?── preguntó Lucy preocupada al ver a Natsu en esa posición. El muchacho no se decidía en si llorar, o reír… todo era muy confuso para él.

**Que me salven de sus palabras, de ser así…el que yo…yo…**

Por otro lado, Lisanna sonreía coquetamente, buscaba a Natsu pero se encontró con Erza.

──Ah, hola Erza ¿sabes dónde puede estar Natsu-kun?── le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Erza dejó sus libros que cargaba y la miró arqueando una ceja.

── ¿De verdad te gusta ese bobo?── le preguntó en tono burlón, Lisanna asintió, guiñó un ojo a Erza y lo que dijo, hizo que Erza gritara con incredulidad.

──Estamos saliendo.


End file.
